The Heart of CROW
by Floppybunny
Summary: Meet my OC and Itachi...and Tobi and Deidara...because what is a story without explosions and an idiot running around in the background dancing? FIND OUT!


For the first time in his life, Itachi felt what could only be described as pure shock. He'd never imagined in his lifetime that he would give a female a second glance let alone be sharing a room with one. The hideout was cramped and small since Deidara and Tobi's last explosion fest fight, they were down three rooms. And now…now there was a new member who was being forced into staying with him. Kisame had been shoved into another room with Konan he thought. He wasn't sure. He definitely wasn't alright with the female already having been in his room before he had been. He reached for the door and took a small breath letting his hand rest on the wooden frame. This shouldn't be bothering him. He had many more important things to worry about…he straightened and pushed the door open. He stopped…

She was gorgeous. He felt his breath hitched he worked to keep his fuck you world composure. The new member was asleep on her side of the room on the tiny bed they were all given. She hadn't crawled under the covers but was curled up on her side facing the wall. Her shoulder length rusty hair was spread around her head like a halo while her black tank issued to her by Pein had slipped off her right shoulder barred to Itachi. Her breathing was soft barely moving her chest, which his eyes fell to slowly. It wasn't much of one. It was there…barely…she was built athletically and she was lithe. It was amazing that she could sleep so soundly when she was in a cave filled with murderers and killers. He didn't know much about her but he didn't have too. His eyes traveled over her freckles that dusted her cheeks, neck, shoulders, arms…that sliver of stomach that was exposed from where her tank had ridden up…her thighs from beneath those dancers shorts. He felt his gut tighten badly and heat rise up his neck. He shook his head and moved towards his bed shifting the covers down. He needed to sleep. His head and eyes were killing him.

He laid down slowly staring up at the ceiling as he listened to the girl breath. He couldn't help it. He had been so used to Kisame's loud snoring that the whispers of breath echoing from that little frame were driving him nuts. He sat up glancing over at her as she shifted on her side making a small noise. Oh the gods…that little noise…he had to wake her up. She could not stay in this room. He had to switch with someone, anyone! He desperately thought of a way to wake her up but bless Deidara he busted the door open.

"I'm going to kill him UN!" he snapped his eye that was visible was red and angry. Itachi sweatdropped elated that Deidara had come in but annoyed because he knew it had to be about Tobi.

"The hell…?" the girl muttered sitting up. She sat one arm in her lap her shoulder slumped while the other hand rubbed her eye lazily. Her shoulder length hair was hanging in her face haphazardly.

"Nothing. You don't know him yet…" Deidara looked at Itachi. "Please…go handle him." Itachi thought about it but then stopped. He wasn't sure leaving her alone in a room with Deidara so soon was smart. Pein had told him that she was tough enough to handle any one of them expect maybe himself…but…

"No. You go handle it." He told Deidara. The blonde pouted groaning.

"WHY!? You guys all leave him here with me!?" Itachi sighed then was caught off guard by the girl getting up running a hand through her hair.

"Where is he?" she asked yawning.

"My room…why?" she smiled at him but there was a slight evil glint to her eyes.

"Let's just say I owe that bastard a good ass kicking." She started to leave the room but Itachi was on his feet instantly. He grabbed her arm without thinking about it to stop her.

"NO…wait!" he told her. She glanced back at him raising an eyebrow un-amused look. It was the same sort of look he normally got from Sasuke anymore.

"First, Get off me. Second, I'll be fine. Trust me." She chuckled. Her freckles danced over her cheeks as she smiled. He let go of her arm but was curious as to see why she thought she would be fine. Deidara seemed just as stumped. He looked at her and then at Itachi shrugging. They both ended up following her through the hideout to Deidara's room.

She stopped directly in front of the room listening to Tobi running around inside singing god knows what. The smirk from before became almost an evil grin as the two boys watched her eye go from a brilliant green to a strange milky purple. The pupils vanished and they seemed like plates or mirrors. Itachi looked impressed; he didn't actually know what her eyes could do. He'd never seen this before which was saying something. Tobi crashed into something and Deidara nearly had a heart attack reaching for the door.

"MY ART UN!" he yelled but the girl shoved him backwards into Itachi.

"Don't get in my way. This jutsu would affect you just as much as him if you looked into my eyes right now." She said in a deadly low voice. She threw the door open and Tobi stopped turning to face her. It was immediate. He stopped moving completely and stood stark still like he was in a trance. However, they could still hear him talking.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY…" He whimpered as she walked forward smirking.

"Do you remember me?" she asked smirking.

"Tobi…yes…" he said terrified.

WHACK!

She punched him hard enough to crack his mask. She stared down at him her eyes going back to normal. She looked pissed but she chuckled seeing him on the ground.

"That's for messing up my Combat Initiation!" he groaned rolling around holding his mask on his face crying loudly like only Tobi could do.

"You're combat initiation?" Itachi asked her tilting his head.

"Before all of this crap when I was joining the Mist Combat Unit…like your ANBU, this fucktard appeared out of nowhere and screwed it all up. I barely made it because I barely survived." She glared down at him. "That was a few years back."

"TOBI WAS A GOOD BOY!" he cried and she stomped on his head her eyes twitching.

"Shut up." She said annoyed. It was in that moment that Deidara knew he had a new best friend and Itachi knew he was going to fall in love with this girl. Unlike Konan she actually was hands on with all of these guys. Itachi also knew from this moment forward that she would be able to defend herself just fine amongst all of them. Deidara moved forward and hugged her thanking her. She laughed and ruffled the kids hair.

"Anytime he needs a good ass kicking just come get me…Unless you feel like blowing him up." He grinned evilly.

"Do you like to blow things up?" he asked with a devilish grin. Itachi sweat dropped a bit disturbed by how much they were turning quickly into pyromaniacs.

"Uh, hey now…chill out." He told them both. "It's not even breakfast time yet." He said gently smiling to keep the peace and evil friends from destroying the whole hideout. The girl glanced at him.

"Oh it'll all be okay Itachi." She laughed. Oh his name…how that woman said his name. It brought a sharp pain to his spine and a shiver in his stomach. He was growing very wary of this feeling she brought over him.

"Yeah…and you name was….?" He said realizing that none of them knew it. Pein hadn't given much of an introduction. She grinned putting a hand on her hip standing a little taller as Deidara looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hatake, Hatake Taki."

His jaw dropped.


End file.
